Fasteners are conventionally used to engage two articles together, such as fastening a floor cover to a floor. A variety of floor covers are used to protect floors, aesthetically change the surface of floors, provide safer floors, or provide a comfortable walking surface. These floor covers can be attached in many ways depending on the particular context. On some surfaces, mats can be used for safety reasons to decrease the chance of slipping and/or for aesthetic reasons. Other surface covers provide aesthetic and/or functional purposes, such as canvas covers to provide protection from weather and wall covers to muffle noise.